wedding dress
by demonnicfox
Summary: Prussia hadir dengan mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja lengan panjang putih bersih di dalamnya, dasi hitam, dan celana berbahan kain yang juga berwarna hitam, dan Hungary nampak begitu menunjukkan sisi feminimnya dengan gaun pernikahannya dan rambut tergelung ke atas. Tapi sayang, itu sama sekali bukan untuk Prussia. (canon - historical)


**Hetalia** _(c)_ **Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **wedding dress** _(c)_ **demonnicfox**

 **Genre : Angst**

 **( Don't like Don't READ , tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun )**

* * *

"Yeah." Amat bangga? Betul. Prussia amat bangga dengan apa yang telah ia kerjakan. Kini, ia mendapatkan daerah-daerah baru untuk dijadikan bagian dari kerajaan besarnya. Hannover, Schleswig-Holstein, Hessen-Kassel, Frankfurt, Nassau dan mungkin Hesse-Darmstadt kini berada pada tangannya. Berterima kasih lah pada si kecil Italia itu yang telah membantunya berperang selama tujuh minggu ini. Sekarang, bocah itu tengah terlihat bahagia dengan daerahnya yang kini diperluas karena kehadiran Veneto.

Prussia bangga. Senyum puasnya kini nampak selalu menghiasi wajahnya setiap hari.

Tapi tidak, begitu ia menemukan apa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kotak suratnya.

Austria? Si lemah kacamata yang baru saja ia kalahkan dalam perang itu?

* * *

Prussia hadir dengan mengenakan tuksedo hitam dengan kemeja lengan panjang putih bersih di dalamnya, dasi hitam, dan celana berbahan kain yang juga berwarna hitam. Begitu berbeda, bukan pakaian perang birunya yang tetap menampilkan postur gagah pada pria albino tersebut.

Ia melihat Hungary, telah mengenakan gaun pernikahan miliknya yang menyimpan kesan sederhana dan tradisional, tapi tidak menyingkirkan kesan anggun. Rambut cokelat bergelombangnya kini telah disulap menjadi tersanggul.

Hungary nampak begitu menunjukkan kefeminimannya pada saat itu, dan Prussia mengakuinya. Bukan seperti Hungary yang ia kenal ketika mereka masih kecil dulu, di mana ia masih mengenakan pakaian zirah besinya itu, dan rambut cokelatnya yang masih pendek ia ikat satu, bahkan membuat Prussia terkecoh untuk mengatakannya sebagai 'Lelaki Magyar' setiap kali membahasnya.

Prussia begitu mengaguminya.

Ia pun kemudian tersadar, bahwa Hungary melemparkan sebuah senyuman padanya, yang langsung dibalas segera dengan senyuman khasnya. Juga tersadar,

bahwa bukan dirinya lah yang akan menggenggam tangan yang kelembutannya tidak kunjung hilang meskipun terus menerus mengacungkan pedang.

Bukan untuk dirinya jugalah Hungary mengenakan gaun pernikahan bangsanya.

Dan suara terompet sudah terdengar oleh telinganya, juga yang lain.

* * *

"Hey, 'Liz."

Hungary menatapnya. Tersenyum, dan membalas "Halo Gil."

Banyak perkataan yang ingin Prussia lontarkan. Tidak lebih mencakup penampilan, ungkapan reuni, dan juga, 'Mengapa bisa kau menikah?'

Hey, bukan itu maksudnya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu." Terkekeh. Hanya satu yang terlontarkan oleh bibirnya. 'Ah, kau tidak keren sekali Gil.' "Semoga kau bahagia bersama'nya'." Sebuah penekanan khusus sengaja diberikan dalam ucapan barusan. Ia mendengar Hungary mendengus lembut.

"Tentu saja, Gil." Ucapan Hungary begitu yakin, sementara tidak bagi Prussia. 'Memang si culun itu bisa apa?' pikirnya sembari melirik ke arah yang lain. "Roddy akan membahagiakanku. Tidak hanya itu, juga rakyatku. Aku pun akan berbuat demikian padanya."

Pecahlah hati kerajaan besar penuh jaya itu, meskipun Prussia tetaplah terkekeh, dan mengangguk pelan. "Kau yakin sekali, 'Liz."

Tatapannya beralih ke arah sebelumnya yang sempat ia cakup. Ia melihat Austria yang kini tengah berbincang dengan para tamu lainnya, yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan pria berkacamata yang cenderung suka menutup dirinya di dalam ruangan musik pribadinya.

Ya, Prussia tahu juga bahwa si kacamata Austria itu cukup licik juga. Sesudah kalah, ia memutuskan untuk menggabungkan wilayahnya dengan milik Hungary. Lebihnya, perempuan gipsi itu terpikat. Kekuatannya dimanfaatkan.

 _Awas saja kau._ Prussia membatin, sembari berbalik meninggalkan Hungary sesudah ia melemparkan sebuah senyum miring terakhir ke arahnya.

 _Sampai kau berani menyakitinya. Aku tidak segan membakar rumah gudang musikmu itu._

 **end.**

* * *

 **trivia :**

1) Pada tahun 1866, Prussia dan Austria melakukan perang yang berjalan selama tujuh minggu. Maka dari itulah perang saudara ini pun dikenal sebagai Perang Tujuh Minggu. Dalam perang ini, Prussia juga dibantu oleh Italia.

Hasilnya adalah; Hannover, Schleswig-Holstein, Hessen-Kassel, Frankfurt, Nassau dan mungkin Hesse-Darmstadt jatuh ke tangan Prussia, Veneto ke dalam tangan Italia, dan Austria mengajukan penggabungan kekaisaran dengan Hongaria. Inilah awal mula Austro-Hongaria.

2) Magyar = Hungary (diambil dari bahasa Hongaria alias Magyar sendiri)

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Oke, ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fic full history. Saya bawain tema; cinta Prussia yang gak tersampaikan ke Hungary XD duh, sedih banget. Entah kenapa, rada gregetan dikit gitu sama Austria, padahal suka sama dia. Kesannya dia agak gimana gitu di history…. :"D

Judulnya Wedding Dress nih. Ada yang tau lagu itu gak? Yang nyanyiin Taeyang – Bigbang. Duh, benernya gak sengaja milih judulnya ini. Akhirnya keinget lagu-nya oppa pas bongkar" playlist sendiri. Oh ya, baju wedding yang dipake Hungary, saya dapet source dari google. Search deh "Magyar Wedding Dress", bagus" lho bajunya ;) kesannya simple, tapi, wow.

Dan sesudah dipikir-pikir, kok malah mirip kayak MV-nya si Bae sendiri ya? :"3

* * *

 **RnR, maybe?**


End file.
